This invention relates to methods for detecting egress from cable systems that have deployed digital signals.
Various types of leakage detection equipment for cable systems are known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in: published U. S. patent applications Ser. No. 2008/0133308; 2008/0033698; and, 2006/0248565; and, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 7,945,939; 7,788,050; 7,548,201; 7,415,367; 7,395,548; 6,833,859; 6,804,826; 6,801,162; 6,600,515; 6,313,874; 6,018,358; 5,777,662; 5,608,428; and, 4,072,899. The disclosures of the cited references are incorporated herein by reference. No representation is intended by this listing that an exhaustive search of all pertinent prior art has been made or that no better art than that listed exists, and no such representation should be inferred. This listing does not constitute a representation that the material listed is pertinent, and no such representation should be inferred.